


Get the fuck out

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, First Dates, Flirting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just his motherfucking luck. He's broke, mainly because he’s an art student and that shit in itself isn’t cheap, paying for school, but then there’s all these supplies and rent and food. He’s by himself because he doesn't really know anyone here yet. He’s had a few months of utter bullshit and this was supposed to be a nice, quiet evening out. And now he can’t even have a birthday meal without it being ruined.</p><p>Or the one where Minho not only owns a restaurant, he is the Knight in Shining Armour as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the fuck out

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my wondeful beta [Alice](http://www.ladyteatotal.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the spelling and grammar, as well as [Lovi](http://www.crybabydraco.tumblr.com/) for prompting!

It's just his motherfucking luck. He's broke, mainly because he’s an art student and that shit in itself isn’t cheap, paying for school, but then there’s all these supplies and rent and  _ food _ . He’s by himself because he doesn't really know anyone here yet. He’s had a few months of utter bullshit and this was supposed to be a nice, quiet evening out. And now he can’t even have a _ birthday meal _ without it being ruined. 

Four months. That’s the amount of time he’s been saving up for this meal because he wanted to do something nice for his twenty-first birthday. He’s a long way from home, and at home, he doesn’t even have a lot of friends or family. Just a few and if anyone would’ve been here it would’ve been his best friend Thomas. But he’s halfway across the country, also studying and being broke so he had said from the beginning that he couldn’t show up. He did call this morning, though, they skyped for hours. Newt misses him. 

_ The Maze _ is one of the nicest restaurants in town, it’s pretty famous even, and he’s had the reservation for over two months. He even ironed a shirt for this. Despite the fact that he’s going alone, eating alone and spend his birthday alone, this is the day he’s been pathetically looking forward to for the last six months or so. 

The man sees Newt as soon as Newt sits down. The restaurant lives up to its name, it’s pretty much a maze, booths are hidden mostly from each other but of course, where Newt is seated, one man can see him perfectly from across the aisle. The man stares at Newt’s long hair, which he has actually put up in a bun so it’s not even looking weird, his light pink button up - which as he mentioned actually is  _ ironed  _ \- and he stares at the way Newt just  _ sits there  _ and eats. The man whispers to his dinner partner and  _ points.  _ It’s one of the rudest things Newt has ever encountered, he’s been lucky and nobody has pretty much ever made fun of him for being gay. This man doesn’t even  _ know  _ that he’s gay and he still treats him like he’s venom. Newt feels uncomfortable and doesn’t know what to do about it, but when his waitress comes to take his starter plate, he discreetly asks if there is someway he can change seats. She seems to understand that something is up, so she just nods and says  _ I’ll see what I can do.  _

She hasn’t been gone long before Newt thinks it’s been hours. He starts to feel even more on edge and accidentally flashes his rainbow band tattoo around his wrists when he nervously scratches his arm. Then, all hell breaks loose. 

First, the man stands up abruptly and Newt quickly tugs his cuff down again and tries to hide in his shoulders. He doesn’t feel like he deserves the tattoo because right now, he doesn’t feel proud. Just scared and when the man actually stalks forward and puts a hand on Newt’s table, he wants to crumble and leave immediately. 

“You disgust me," the man spits and Newt, who’s had decided to ignore the man, can’t do that and stares up at him. 

“Excuse me?” He whimpers, too shocked to stop himself.

"Are you deaf? People like you are  _ disgusting _ , you should leave and let us,” he waves towards his table lady who sits looking rather uncomfortable, “ _ normal  _ people to have a nice dinner.” 

“I don’t understand, sir,” Newt says, he can hear how small his voice sounds and he hates that he can’t make it any stronger. The man, whose hair is combed over his scalp to hide his baldness, has just thrown his hands to said hair and then proceeds to extend his arms over his head while making exasperated sounds. Like Newt is fucking stupid for not understanding. 

“You and your lot, who  _ lies with other men, _ ” he says like it physically hurts him to have to articulate it out loud (which it pretty much does because his pale face has turned a dark red) and if Newt weren’t so scared that the man might actually beat him up, he might have thought of the sight as funny. The stranger slams his fist on Newt table, hard and without warning. Newt feels like he’s about to cry when suddenly the man’s head is very close to his own. 

“You should be executed.” And  _ that’s  _ the cue for his crying. 

“What do you think you’re fucking doing?” The face is suddenly yanked away, Newt quickly strokes a hand over his eyes to get the stupid tears away. When he can finally see, there is another man with his hand grasping at the homophobe’s shirt and he’s also pretty much screaming the older man in the face. Newt’s too perplexed to get much of the “conversation”, but there are more hateful words coming from the ugly-haired-man. The saviour, a dark haired guy, probably a few years older than Newt, is  _ lecturing _ him. There are words like “ignorant” and “discriminatory” and “hateful”. He hears the phrases “you come to my place” and “are you fucking stupid?” and “I  _ am  _ the owner” and “you need to leave” and Newt swears, he never  _ wanted  _ a knight in shining armour, but when he’s gotten one… he’s not going to complain. Because the fucker gets escorted out. Newt’s waitress comes up to him, she’s apparently been standing on the side for the whole interaction. 

“I’m so sorry about this,” she says and he waves a hand in dismissal, a hand he just now realises is shaking terribly. 

“It’s not your fault,” he assures her. She still looks like it is. The Knight comes back just a minute later, after the woman has apologised several more times and has had the time to bring him his meal. Newt doesn’t touch it. He feels choked up and if he tries to eat he fears everything will just come back up. He’s managed to stop crying as his saviour asks if he can sit down opposite him. Newt only nods.

At the same time that the man asks “Are you alright?”, Newt says “Thank you”. There’s an awkward pause as Newt’s saviour holds his gaze for just a little too long and Newt has to look away. 

“I’m fine,” he says; gratitude and relief slowly overflooding the fright and humiliation. 

“You’re clearly not; you’re shaking.” 

Newt folds his hands over themselves and takes a breath. “I'm fine.” 

“And I'm Minho.” Newt snorts. Minho gives him a grin in response and when Newt tells him his name, he suspects more questions about his mental state. Instead, Minho only nods and changes the subject. 

“So. What brings you to  _ The Maze _ ?” 

It's not really a better question. “It’s my birthday,” Newt answers quietly. Embarrassed. 

“Really?” Minho says and he looks like he wants to ask more when Newt nods. But he doesn’t, and Newt is glad. He doesn’t feel very much like explaining why he’s here  _ alone _ . 

“Well, then, that is cause for some serious dessert. I’ll see what the kitchen can cook up.”

“I don’t-” Newt starts because he can’t afford anything like that but Minho waves him off.

“It is my treat. What good does it do if I own a restaurant if I can’t even give cute boys cake on their birthday?” Newt blushes and tries to hide his growing smile. Minho winks at him and slips out of the booth and wanders off in pursuit of sweets. Newt wonders over the fact that Minho owns this place. 

Newt’s knight comes back with cake not only for Newt but a piece for himself as well, the one for Newt has a candle in it and the other does not. Newt smiles at the gesture and Minho makes a “ta-da!” sound when he places it in front of Newt. 

“Thank you,” Newt manages to get out. 

“Just make a really good wish on that candle,” Minho says as he seats himself opposite Newt once more.  “Okay if I sit?” 

Nodding his yes, Newt allows himself to appreciate the whole thing. The cake, which looks like a train wreck, to be honest, the company, the saving-act. “Thank you,” he says again, trying to put as much emotion in it as he can.

Minho only indicates his cake so Newt blows the candle and wishes for his luck to change. They take a bite at the same time and what the sweet lacks in looks, it definitely makes up in taste. Newt doesn't even realise he'd made a sound before Minho says, “I know right?” And licks his lips. 

Newt stares only for a second before averting his gaze. “I mean it, though,” he says, “not everyone would stand up for a stranger like that.” He doesn't say anything more because he's not actually sure what Minho heard the man say, and he's not keen to find out if it would make a difference. Minho shrugs, then points at Newt wrist, and starts to say something but changes his mind and instead he suddenly starts to unbutton his shirt. Newt blushes and looks away. 

“It  _ is _ my restaurant, you know?” Minho says and stops getting undressed when he's on the fourth button. He pulls his shirt to the side, revealing his left nipple and a tattoo (when Newt can't help himself and looks down). It's a rainbow heart, and Newt gulps. 

“I have always felt a certain...  _ pull  _ towards the LGBT-community, long before I realised I belonged amongst them. If you came here a decade ago, that man would've gotten the same treatment as he did today, even if I didn't start looking at boys before a few years ago.” Newt looks up at Minho and wonders how old he is. He doesn't look very old; he doesn't have to wonder for long because Minho answers the question without being asked. 

“I started this place when I was eighteen, just out of high school. Never wanted to do anything else and it has never changed.” 

They eat their respective cakes while chatting, Minho talking about his restaurant and how he'd build it from scratch with only a few dollars left to his name once he'd opened but it had become a success within months of opening, repaying itself double in the first year. He asks about Newt and Newt finds that he doesn't have any problems giving the answers. It's pleasant without feeling forced nor like small talk, Newt laughs and makes Minho laugh in return, almost like they've already done this before. 

Minho finishes his cake first, and Newt blurts “Can I give you my number?” before Minho has a chance to leave. 

Minho looks a bit taken aback. “Aren’t you… a little young for me?” He asks, repressing a smirk that still manages to slip out. 

“You’re an ass,” Newt says and expectedly holds out his hand. Minho places his hand in Newt’s and stunned, Newt says, “I meant your phone.” 

“But this was an opportunity I could not resist. You can have my phone too.” And then he hands over his cell with his other hand. Newt takes it and lays it down on the table because he's not used to handling a phone with the wrong hand. Index finger it is because letting go of Minho’s hand is totally out of the question. He gives it back a minute later, Minho takes it and puts it away but doesn't let go of Newt’s hand. He looks down instead, moves his thumb on the side of Newt’s thumb and he smiles a little. 

“Birthday cake for the first date, huh? How shall I ever top that?” And Newt can't help but smile too. He doesn't even want him to top it, he just wants to see him again. 

“Being saved by homophobic douchebags  _ and  _ cake on the first date; there's  _ no way _ you can top that.” 

Minho smiles smugly. “I'll definitely try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this fic even is but here goes nothing
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
